


给比我还鸽的幽灵的拉郎生贺

by aprilw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilw/pseuds/aprilw
Summary: #海拉X托尼斯塔克#非自愿，角色也许OOC(都是MCU形象)#尽量炖肉，然而可能是小学生车





	给比我还鸽的幽灵的拉郎生贺

Live like a villain means most of your time will be passed in endless darkness.  
海拉以为她的肉体在诸神黄昏中消逝了——拥有永恒之火的苏尔特尔真正程度上达到了不死不灭，而作为自己力量来源的阿斯加德则被这无差别攻击一切的莽汉毁得一干二净。  
失去了源源不断供给力量的家园，海拉抱着同归于尽的执念直指苏尔特尔的王冠。她拔出身上插着的巨剑，挥出带有无数绝望和不甘的最后一击，随后被巨大的能量波包裹，直至失去意识。  
她在黑暗中醒来，身上的每一块骨头都发出令人牙酸的“咯咯”声，仿佛只要有所动作，它们勉力维持完整的幻象就会崩溃...可体内的生机并没有消失，这幅身体正在缓慢地自我修复。  
她闭上眼睛内视，豆大的永恒之火混合着一块阿斯加德的故土在她的心脏驻扎。  
原来这份生机竟是如此戏剧！用以毁灭她的孽火恰恰和她的力量来源结合，哪怕只是这样小小一块，却真实地保证着她不会死去。  
但这并非万无一失。她必须小心地维护两者的平衡，但凡任何一方消失，这个身躯也会瞬间崩溃。  
换句话说，她只能在熟悉的黑暗中疗伤，运气好的话带着巅峰不再的体能和受到限制的魔力小心翼翼享受剩余的寿命，运气不好的话无声无息死在不知名的空间，然后意识脱离肉体，继续在这方天地里困个千年万年...  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”癫狂的笑声响起，海拉觉得这不过是另一场流放，乏味极了。哦，也许比奥丁驱逐自己那次更为可笑，她连咒骂和发火的力气都没有了。  
总得找个理由活下去，黑发绿眸的女神停止了毫无意义的怪笑，她的死亡应该万众瞩目：有伏尸千里血流漂杵的视觉震撼，有纯金打造镶钻嵌玉的至高王座，有无声跪拜奉她为神的万域臣民...  
从生到死，她都只会华丽、尊贵、血腥并且高高在上。  
与黑暗独处并不是一件容易的事情。海拉想起了很多被遗忘的记忆。  
再残忍的刽子手也不是刚一出生就会举起屠刀。  
她记得曾经的侍女一边替自己梳着乌黑靓丽的长发一边说到，“您刚出生的时候神光大放，周身的光芒比太阳还要耀眼。伟大的奥丁随即预言，‘She shall be my daughter and lead Asgard to a glorious future! Born warrior, best soldier ,Strongest conqueror of all Asgardians! I will hand her my scepter when we finish conquering the world! ’”  
天生战士，顶尖单兵，阿斯加德最强征服者...瞧瞧那老头曾经的赞美吧！  
“当我们征服世界的时候，我将把我的权杖交给她!”他当众立誓要与自己共享荣光，可实际呢?九域归附之后，他的雄心壮志就此湮灭！那些铁血的过往成为不详，征伐的金戈成为残酷，千年的流放助长了一批耽于享乐的蠹虫，再也没有人记得战功赫赫的死亡女神。  
如果不想让她冲锋陷阵，为什么要用最严苛的训练让她习惯杀戮？海拉也曾爱过美丽无害的生灵——那是一头天生脆弱的马驹，身为天马却没有翅膀，身形矮小，眼睛奇大。她阴差阳错从暴戾的黑熊口中救下了它...  
“这无害的畜生消磨了你的意志！杀了它！我命令你亲手杀了它！”雷电般的吼声在她耳边炸开！  
海拉不记得整个过程，她只知道那头马驹没有挣扎。人性化的泪水流了下来，它用最后的力气舔了舔主人的掌心，眼睛再也没有睁开过。  
所有美丽无害的生灵都是无用的，海拉的心变得越来越硬。  
再后来，她最喜欢的宠物是一只恶狼。这头狼凶悍无比，完全不用担心它会出事。  
然而没有什么万无一失。在她被驱逐之后，她的芬里尔(狼的名字)和亡灵大军全被封印了，属于她的传奇被人为遮盖，直至遗忘。  
海拉不记得过去了多久，她的身体好了大半，神力也有所恢复。  
一束光从她的指间散开，温柔到让她神思恍惚：这一切都值得吗?  
现实没让她过多思考，因为寂静的空间里突然掉入一个全身穿着盔甲的凡人。  
唔...不过盔甲破破烂烂，显然这个人经历了一场恶战。  
”额不介意的话，可以拿着火把离我近一些吗？“升起面甲的男人绝对想不到接下来他会面临什么。  
海拉没有因此感到冒犯，她主动释放着更多的光芒，缓缓朝着正在解除装甲的男人走去。  
那是一双多么漂亮的琥珀色眸子啊，海拉想起神后芙丽嘉最喜欢的玛瑙杯子——那颜色远远不能和眼前的男人相比，至少它不会让自己产生久违的占有欲。  
沾满血污的男人美得惊心动魄，如果能在男人蜜色的肌肤上留下痕迹...死亡女神从来不会委屈自己，她伸出没有使用魔法的左手抚摸着男人完美的侧脸。  
托尼斯塔克愣了一秒，他可想不到会有人在这时候占他便宜。他迅速偏头，企图躲过那冰凉的触感。  
海拉没有动怒，她把沾有男人鲜血的手指放入口中，脸上露出惬意地微笑。  
“这位女士...你是法师吗？”强压心底的不安，流落异域的机械师已经发现了女人手中的光芒。  
碧色的眸子露出势在必得，"不小可爱，我是死亡女神海拉。”  
小胡子男人难以置信地张开了嘴，“上帝啊，你是索尔提过的姐姐？”  
黑发的神祇微微挑眉，事情好像更加有趣了...  
在她初得自由的时候，她听说了两个便宜弟弟的事迹。一个和中庭人组成了一支复仇者队伍，一个企图侵占中庭却被那颗星球土生土长的绿色怪物揍了一顿，简直不堪入目。  
“他是怎么形容我的？肯定没说好话。”海拉听从内心的渴望，把蠢蠢欲动的左手放在了男人的头上。  
略微带刺的柔软，手感真心不错。  
想到这是不知道几千几万岁的长辈，托尼忍了又忍，还是出言讽刺，“他说你弄碎了他的锤子，还刺瞎了他的眼睛...不过他可没提你还喜欢性骚扰。"  
脆弱而刚烈的凡人，带着不知惧怕为何的天真，用带刺的言语企图让神祇退缩。他眼中燃烧着的火焰彻底戳中海拉沉睡的欲望：想让这清澈明艳的眼中涌现情潮，想让这牙尖嘴利的小口发出呜咽，想让这穿戴整齐的身躯一丝不挂...  
无坚不摧的盔甲在死亡女神的手中化成绳索，她让凡人双膝跪地，双手则被高高向后吊起。  
"你干什么？"托尼感到身上一凉，他的衣服莫名消失无踪！  
"干你。”海拉毫不在乎对方的不可置信，“你从各方面都合我胃口。”她用神力将手中的光团向上一抛，暖黄色的光线一点都不刺眼，反而有着恰到好处的暧昧。  
“哦但是我一点都不...呜呜嗯..."男人的嘴被冰凉的手指入侵，纤细却充满力量。托尼的舌头用力推拒却没办法阻止她一寸寸推进。  
“别想着咬断我的手指...你只会崩掉这口可爱的牙齿..."死亡女神粗鲁地搅动着对方柔软的口腔，又时不时技巧性挠动他的上颚，“我想你需要一些新花样..."  
托尼眼睁睁看着自己的Mark手甲变成了粗长的钢铁阴茎，乖巧地躺在了海拉的掌心。  
“我的魔法让它处在充血状态，好好享受！”说完，她抽出早已濡湿的手指，在男人闭合口腔前把微微震动着的没有不应期的玩具放了进去。  
太深了...  
托尼的眼中流出刺激性的泪水，衬得那双大眼越发美丽。  
不知怎的，海拉想到了那双属于小马驹的眼睛，无辜、脆弱、让人充满凌虐欲。  
沾满唾液的手指在喉结流连，那不知天高地厚的男人竟然这么贪吃，海拉隔着薄薄的血管感受到了钢铁阴茎的深度。她的另一只手在柔软的腹部游走，时而不轻不重地在阴茎上方按压，时而在腹部两侧接近盆骨的浅淡线条处流连。那根迟迟得不到纾解的性器委屈巴巴的站立，青紫色的血管鼓起，颇有些狰狞的味道。暗红色的前端分泌出粘液，一鼓一鼓亟需安慰。  
说实话作为有名的花花公子，托尼也曾经歇斯底里的疯玩过。但他从来不会放弃自己的控制欲，也不曾在性事中处于被动。这个该死的外星疯子！男人愤恨处在下风无力挣扎的自己，却也渐渐从这种强迫中得到乐趣。  
海拉的两只手在男人的胸前汇聚。她力度适宜地揉搓着那两颗浅粉色的突起，在男人体温骤升的时候重重一拧。  
托尼感到高潮快到了，他的嘴已经无法正常闭合...他发誓自己把最深的一次口交给了这根钢铁阴茎。过度分泌的唾液滴在了海拉的手上，女神微挑眉头，“不乖的孩子要受惩罚！你的女王可没允许你把黏糊糊的唾液滴在她的手上。”  
一根极细的钝针轻轻旋进了男人的马眼，“呜呜呜..."他要尿了！托尼感到无数原子在他脑中爆炸，轰鸣出最原始的喜悦；他的身体里电流乱窜，苏苏麻麻的快感在下体汇聚，“求你..."  
不知什么时候海拉移走了金属味的假阴茎，托尼干痛的喉咙挤出几声涩意十足的乞求，“我要...嗯...求你..."  
“你要什么？”  
“我要射，我要高潮..."男人涨红着脸，屈服于欲望的眼中满是渴求。  
“好吧，但你要付出代价..."  
"无论任何代价，我愿意！”话音刚落，托尼感到堵住马眼的钝针被神祇抽了出来，白浊紧随其后，喷在了海拉的衣服上。  
“舔干净”，死亡女神一挥手，焦糖色大眼的男人就贴着她站了起来。  
灵活的舌尖舔干净了海拉胸前的精液，也隔着衣服感觉到了女神鼓胀的双乳。  
“接下来，用尽全力取悦我吧！”绿眸的阿斯加德人盯紧了自己的猎物，她会一点一点将这美丽而无害的男人吃掉，给这似乎永不终结的囚徒生涯留下最完美的回忆。


End file.
